Baby, don't cry
by namedlucie
Summary: Emma and Regina have a babygirl. And she doesn't feel well.


Regina closed the door of the bedroom silently and went to the living room to finally sit down.

It's been a tough day. Henry was with his grandparents and Emma left to work around 5pm. That was exactly the time their baby daughter started to be really grumpy. Whining over everything, crying instantly something didn't go her way. Everything while she was rubbing her big eyes and opening her tiny mouth in a big yawn.

Regina picked her up from the floor where she was playing with some toys and brought her to the bathroom.

"Time to run your bath, sweetheart." She kissed her hair and pressed Lilly to her hip more tightly. It was early for a bath, earlier than other days but there was no point in keeping the baby awake any longer.

Lilly loved bathing, when she was lying in the tube and kicking and splashing the water everywhere. Regina often laughed about it, saying she wasn't sure if she was bathing, Lilly was bathing or they were cleaning the bathroom.

But this time, Lilly was just lying there, not really playing. She was clearly tired, her growing teeth were hurting and she was tucking in her mouth everything within her reach.

Regina tried to feed her the porridge Lilly usually loved. Lilly swallowed few spoons but then rejected to open her mouth, spitting all around. That didn't happen a lot, really just occasionally. The baby girl was 7 months old but had no problems with any kinds of food, usually just making funny grimaces when she didn't like some meal.

The brunette resigned and got up from the table. Lilly started to cry again.

"Come on, honey, I'm gonna just make you some milk, okay?" She tried to distract her with talking, using the most soothing tone she could. "Just few more moments, Lilly, it's almost done!"

She then took Lilly from her chair and held her in her arms while she was trying to put the bottle with the formula in her mouth. But the girl had no intention in eating, turning her head to all sides just to avoid it.

"Lilly, sweetheart, you need to eat something, you're going to be hungry. And it's better to sleep with a full tummy."

But there was no success, Lilly just didn't want to eat.

After few more tries Regina took her to the bedroom to put her to bed. The girl was crying, refusing to lie down. The brunette was caressing her head, singing soothingly.

It took almost 15 minutes but she seemed to calm down and finally closed her eyes.

So now Regina was resting on the couch for a while before she started to tide up the mess they left there.

But it's been only few minutes when she heard the crying and screaming from the bedroom. She got up and went to see why the girl isn't sleeping. Lilly was kneeling, holding onto the bed, screaming.

"Come on, my baby girl, don't cry," Regina picked her up and started to rock her in her arms, soothing her forehead with her lips.

"Oh no. I think you've got a fever." The brunette frowned with a worry.

She put the girl on her own bed and started to undress her. After few minutes the thermometer showed the reason Lilly was so grumpy.

"Poor girl. We need to call mommy to get you some medicine". Regina was talking to her, trying to distract her with tickling and kisses. When Lilly was dressed, she wrapped her in a small blanket and started to swing her bit, dialling Emma's number.

"Hey, Regina, miss me already?" Emma smirked into the phone.

"Emma, can you please stop in the pharmacy and get some medicine, Lilly has fever." Her voice was tired and worried.

"Shit. Okay, I'm on my way but it may take like half an hour, I'm on the other side of the town."

Emma hung up and Regina started to rock Lilly in her arms, trying to sooth the crying.

Long minutes passed and nothing helped. The brunette then climbed into their bed and put the baby girl down. She lay down next to her and pulled the blanket over them, one hand on Lilly's chest to keep her lying and still singing a lullaby.

It took Emma longer than she thought. When she got home, she ran through the house, slowing down when she reached the bedroom. The door was not closed. When she entered, she saw Regina hugging Lilly, both sleeping.

The blonde smiled and sent David a quick message that she probably won't be back anytime soon. Then she took off her jacket and slipped under the blanket behind Regina, hugged them both and kissed the dark brown hair.


End file.
